Series of ObiSaku one-shot fics
by GreenFantasy64
Summary: A series of one-shot stories for the pairing of Obito/Sakura. Very first chapter is contents along with summary, and most will be in AU settings.
1. Contents and Summary

**Disclaimer**: I, GreenFantasy64, don't own Naruto, or its characters, and etc. I make these one-shot stories for my readers (and ObiSaku fans ; )) to enjoy. So I hope you guys enjoy each and every one of them! : )

Contents/summary:

Chapter One: Library

Obito visits the library for a book, but meets Sakura. **Short one-shot.**

Chapter Two: Big fan of him

Sakura goes over to Ino's place to watch a new movie starring her biggest crush; Obito Uchiha. **Short one-shot.**

Chapter Three: Donut store

Sakura waits for Ino's arrival and happens to see Obito and his partner, Madara, enter the donut store first. **Short one-shot.**

Chapter Four: At the Airport

Sakura goes to pick up Sasuke at the airport and seeing Obito working, takes the chance to ask him out. Will he accept or not at the end?

Chapter Five: The empty bench in the park

Sakura waits in the park for Obito to arrive home from a late work shift to deliver him important news. Until she sees something that makes her leave without telling him.

_More to come..._


	2. Chapter 1: Library

Enjoy! : )

One-Shot: Library

* * *

Obito Uchiha glanced at the young woman in front of him with merely no interest for her at all. Of course, what was there for him to be staring at her for more than a few seconds?

The answer, nothing.

He happened to be waiting for the librarian to come back with the book he wanted to read when he had grew bored of the long wait. He stared at the vast library in hopes of seeing the librarian coming back to him with the book in hand. However, he didn't see the elder lady.

At the hours of ten o'clock in a lazy Monday, there were hardly any people at the library. The silence only disturbed by the sudden voices of the few people here and other times by the sound of typing from someone' laptop. He heard a man cough behind one of the many bottom bookcases.

He begin to tap his footstep, almost tempted to take out his headphones and listen to some rock music from his phone. The silence… too quiet to his liking bothered him. He always focus for any sounds that will alert him of any danger or something bad happening. This silence with sudden soft noises cause him to shift in his footing position. He yawn on the back of his hand and without a thought, shift his eyes to the right.

That's when he saw her.

She stood out. Many reasons for that: she wore a one-shoulder-less shirt with bright red words saying, 'Proud Gamer' across her chest, she had a tattoo of a single green rhombus on her forehead (_an odd tattoo to have_, he thought), and her shoulder length hair was _literally_ pink.

But no matter what lie he told himself, he kept staring back at her.

He scoffed and thought, she's an odd girl.

His eyes followed her despite his disliking until he realized that she was heading toward him. He mentally shook his head. She's probably going to wait in line, he told himself.

Only he was proven wrong. She walked around the desk and dropped her large purse on the chair. A smile on her lips she asked him, "How many I help you?"

His jaw dropped before he regain himself. Was this a prank or something? "You aren't allowed behind there," He pointed out to her.

She frowned at that and place a hand on her hip. "I work here as a library assistant. Don't let my dressing style fool you. Now, how many I help you?" She slowly repeated her last question to him.

He rose an eyebrow and answer, "The librarian is already helping me."

"Hmm-hm." She replied as she nodded with doubting eyes. He found that he liked the shading of her eyes' color, the shade of green you find in the fresh spring grass. She even had light makeup on.

He stared at her and assumed she was way younger than him. Probably in her late teens. He mentally scowled at himself. Why was he checking her out? He wasn't ready for another relationship. He had a few more years until he could think of settling down with a woman.

But it won't hurt to be friendly with her, right?

Dead wrong.

Might as well labeled him as a middle-age stalker in his forehead.

He corrected himself. It won't hurt to be friends with her—nothing wrong with that, right?

Silence developed between them within seconds that he cleared his throat, "So what's your name? Mine is Obito." He leaned out his hand to her.

She stared at his hand before taking it. "Sakura," she finally replied.

They shook hands, and he found that he liked the strength she carried in her smooth hand.

* * *

So I started to write few short one-shots for the tag ObiSaku in tumblr, and I decided to fix and post them all here in fanfiction. :)

They are my new favorite pairing in the Naruto series. : 3

There isn't a lot of ObiSaku fics yet, so I should write for this fandom to help out. Through right now, it's only going to be short one-shots, but maybe I can make a few long multi-chapter stories of them later on. I did wanted to make a Phantom of the Opera type AU story for the ObiSakuNaru pairing. ^^

Let me know what you guys think, and how I should improve this one-shot, or if you guys have requests for this pairing.

Until next time...

~GreenFantasy64


	3. Chapter 2: A big fan of him

Enjoy! : )

One-Shot: Big fan of him

* * *

"Hey, calm down with the popcorn, Forehead! You're going to finish it before the movie starts," Ino cried out and in a quick motion, rose up the popcorn bucket over her head.

Sakura leaned forward with demanding fingers for some popcorn. "Ino-pig, I'm hungry. Leave me alone, okay. Damn it, give me some popcorn." In cue, her stomach rumbled out loud to back-up her first sentence.

She had left her part-time job in a rush after Ino had texted her of getting the new popular movie. A popular movie that starred her favorite actor. Instead of heading home to eat, she quickly shower and changed to her clothes. A green t-shirt with two white words running across her chest: Heartbroken girl. It was big, but she loved it since it felt comfortable to wear. Plus, she had chosen it after her father past away two years ago. To go with the shirt, she wore black baggy pants. She packed some spare clothes, her toothbrush, and her brush since she knew no doubt she will be spending the night over at Ino's after the movie ended. If she knew Ino and herself, more movies will be watch afterwards.

With the last movie for the Hobbit's trilogy coming out next month, they'll be catching up with the two movies. They'll probably even bet who will survive the two movies without falling asleep. She had chuckled on that thought after she told her mother of her departure and spending the night over her best friend's.

The thought of food never cross her mind until now.

Ino scoffed, "I did text you to pick up some fast food, but did you? No." She sing out the last part with a roll of her eyes.

The pink-hair girl ignored her on that. Instead choosing to give her the silent treatment, but still reaching for the popcorn bucket.

Giving up, her best friend hand over the bucket to her. "I'll go make some more popcorn then. Don't start the movie yet!"

Sakura replied, "Okay," and dug in on the popcorn with handful bites. Her corner lips tug upward on the feeling of victory and licked her fingers. Afterwards she wipe them clean with a napkin on her side.

Making sure that Ino was in the kitchen, she pick up the DVD box and mentally squeal. Her smile widen, she hugged the cover. A big fan of the main character's actor, Obito Uchiha, Sakura had a big crush on the man also. With his looks and now mature personality there was nothing that she didn't like about him. The only problem being the _big time_ age difference between them: her being just seventeen years old and him being thirty-two years old.

She sighed. _Why can't I be a little older? _

There was no problem of meeting him since he happened to live in her area. However, no doubt he would just see her as a teenage girl. A teenage girl with an odd, but natural, hair color of pink.

Chewing thoughtfully, she wondered if it was possible at least. To have him like her. She groan and flew back on the floor._ I have a better chance of asking Sasuke out and him agreeing to it, than being able to talk to Obito._

On the sounds of Ino's footsteps, she place the DVD box back on the floor. Pushing the thought to the back of her mind, she focus on watching the movie tonight with her best friend. However, she had yet to know of Ino winning a set of tickets to meet the cast next week.

* * *

Here is the other short fic for you guys! : D

There is one more then I'll try my best to start making 1k to 3k one-shot stories for this pairing. If not then they will continue to be short.

Until next time...

~GreenFantasy64


	4. Chapter 3: Donut Store

Enjoy! : )

One-Shot: Donut Store

* * *

Sakura glanced up from the newspaper after the sound of the door opening sounded the little bell. The soft musical sounded through the quiet donut store. Biting her lower lip with gentle teeth, she blush as she saw who entered the store.

Dress in his uniform, Obito Uchiha entered along with his partner, Madara Uchiha.

She tried to read the rest of the article, but kept looking up at the men ordering every few seconds. _Why did I decide to hang out in the donut store again? Oh, right because Ino suggested it. Okay then, why can't I get rid of this habit of looking up every time the door opens? That's easy, so I can see if it's Ino coming in. _

The older teen let go of the newspaper and started to eat her second chocolate donut. She looked up and became shock when Obito waved hi to her. "Hey, Sakura," He said with a small smile.

He acknowledge her! Her, a eighteen years old girl with pink hair eating a donut who happened to have her heart in a fast tempo. Her, Sakura Haruno, a girl that he won't talk to much before today. Yeah, she could the heaven's trumpets playing in the background in her head now.

She opened her mouth, or more like allow it to drop down. "Hi," She squeak out and waved back in an awkward way after a long painful seconds. Nervous, she moved a long strand of her band behind her right ear. _Oh, god I hope I look okay!_ She had left early in the morning with just a baggy black t-shirt with a symbol of a smiling face with fangs and faded jeans to go with her black boots. She had no patience with her hair or face that she quickly comb her hair into a ponytail and left her face bare of make-up.

The cashier didn't take long to serve them and ask for the correct change. Madara paid for both and received the box of different flavor donuts in turn. Obito then said a quick goodbye to her which she replied with her own.

They left and no sooner did Ino finally arrived. She whistled in awe, "Wow, was that your crush, police officer Obito Uchiha that I saw, Forehead Queen?"

Instead of answering her question, Sakura asked her own, "Why did you choose this place as our new hangout, Pig Princess?"

Ino scoffed, "You're the one that wanted to eat donuts for breakfast, if I recall last night correctly."

They glanced outside the windows to see the police car driving out of the parking lot. Sakura rested her chin on her hand and watched the car drive away with a sigh. She should have gotten his number when she had the chance.

* * *

Until next time...

~GreenFantasy64


	5. Chapter 4: At the Airport

Enjoy! : )

One-Shot: At the Airport

* * *

Standing on her tip-toes, Sakura Haruno glanced around the crowded waiting area and winced. _Is it always this pack in the airport at this time? _Rolling back on her heel to have her feet planted on the ground, she checked her watch on the time: 2:16 p.m. Soon the airplane that her friend, Sasuke Uchiha, was in would be arriving soon.

Scanning the area again, Sakura heard the chattering sounds of the people talking among themselves, to the cellphones, and to the workers. Few children dared to run around the large space in their games of make-believe. Other small children played a game of tag. No chairs were empty for her to take a seat. Not like she wanted to wait inside a noisy place for too long anyway.

_I hope that plane is close already,_ Sakura thought in a desperate plea.

Flipping her phone open after a heavy sigh Sakura send a quick text to her other friend, Naruto Uzumaki, of her arrival in the airport. Putting away her phone she started to make her way to stand against the wall. She knew Sasuke would spot her easily in the crowd. It will be her hair that will give her away. Being the color of pink, she had it shoulder-length in a low ponytail style at the moment. It was one of the reasons Sasuke and their other friends could spot her so easily in a distance.

Fumbling through her large purse she pulled out a piece of gum and began to chew on it, dropping the crumbled wrapping in her bag. The sound of the chewing gum reached her ears. Crossing her legs she also did it to her arms to get more comfortable in her position.

She didn't have to wait long. 2:30 was the schedule time that the plane would be here.

Soon Sasuke will be back for a week from his university to hang out with his friends and family. Then he will be going to visit his girlfriend in other region before going back to school. Naruto and she had made plans long before this week came. They'll be visiting the amusement park, movies to watch the newly release ones, and other random fun things. Sasuke will be staying in Naruto's house for the week. The reason being that his room has been turned to an office for his father to do his leftover work from the Uchiha Company.

Sakura thought back to how she had a major crush on Sasuke in middle school. Lucky for her, the crush had ended in her high school years. She chuckled underneath her breath and shook her head.

She still couldn't believe how foolish she was on her lovesick mood every time she saw Sasuke or squeal in excitement over the thought of him in her younger years.

She had been heartbroken when Sasuke announced being taken at high school. The lucky girl being Karin who recently moved to another state for a university. After accepting this she found she did supported them. They were happy together. They were perfect together.

So after her heart healed she started to grow a crush—unknowingly to herself until the last moment—on someone else. Someone that was older than her. Someone who happened to have a same last name of Uchiha. Somebody that was friends of Kakashi, who was her and her friends' teacher in their high school.

"Sakura, what are you doing here?"

Sakura jumped on the voice that came from her right side. Fighting back the blush, for she knew who the voice belong to, she faced the man of the voice. Obito Uchiha. The man who she had a crush on.

"O-Obito!"

Obito, twenty-nine years old, wore his security uniform with his black hair going upward in spikes that shine in the lights thanks to the gel he used. The badge that had in his name was placed over his heart.

She stood up straight and found herself four inches shorter than him. "What are you doing here?" She asked him, feeling surprise on seeing him here after just thinking about him.

He chuckled, "I work here, Sakura." He tilted his head to a side a little and continued, "Will at least for now. I'm thinking of working in the force with Itachi, Madara, and the others soon."

She nodded at his answered and replied, "Oh, right Kakashi did mention that you worked as a security, but he didn't say where at."

"So you haven't answered my question; what brings you here?" He questioned her with a soft smile.

Her heart skip a beat on that and she chew slowly on her minty favor gum. She replied, "Oh, I'm waiting on Sasuke. He's coming to visit for a week, so I'm here to pick him up." She grab the handles of her purse and took a step closer to him. Her eyes focus on her shoes. "But now that you're here I being mean to tell you something." She trailed off. _This is it._

She took a steady breath. "Do you want to hang out with me next week for lunch?"

He was still single as far as she knew. She had ask Kakashi before she left high school couple of months ago. Of course, the eighteen years old made sure that her teacher promised to keep that exchange a secret from Obito. Sakura wanted to know so she wouldn't embarrass herself if he had a girlfriend already before she asked him out. It will be a different story through if he rejected her on a date. She wanted to go out with him a couple of times before declaring her wish to be his girlfriend.

She grew uncomfortable on the lingering silence between them when he finally answered, "I have Wednesday off next week. Where do we meet and what time?"

She beamed and quickly said, "At twelve-thirty in Pizza Kingdom."

Over their heads an announcement telling of a plane's arrival from a different country. Knowing it was Sasuke's plane she give Obito her phone number in a hurry. A parting hug, she felt his hard lean muscles underneath his uniform. _I wondered if he works out a lot, _Sakura suddenly thought. She felt her blush burning up her cheeks.

Obito left with them saying their goodbyes to each other.

* * *

Bit late, but here is chapter four for you ObiSaku fans! :D

I hope you guys enjoy the chapter. I actually worked hard on this; fixing it up before posting it. ^^

Until next time...

~GreenFantasy64


	6. Chapter 5: The empty bench in the park

Enjoy! ^^

One-Shot: The empty bench in the park

* * *

Sakura Haruno glanced around her surrounding of the park. No else but her was here at such a late hour. At the distance she saw a couple making their way home in the fancy Victoria house on the other side of the road. The sight of them lower her mood even further that she sighed and walked away to find a seat in the damp bench. The light drizzle that once brought her joy now made her shivered on the low temperature.

She shouldn't be here. She should be at her little apartment wrap in her warm blanket drinking a hot chocolate. Even watch an eye-rolling romance movie.

Not here getting wet at night time to wait for a man that probably moved on already. The same man who would probably come home to be alone like every night before they dated each other.

God, she missed those good times. Where he would drive her to his apartment home and they talk in the couch through the evening. Get comfortable in the seat. Her head would be resting in his shoulder as they watch movies. Then later make out in the seat before going to his room. She always had to put down his mother's picture who stared at her with harden eyes, the thin lips, and her arms crossed in her chest. She always did wondered how they were related to each other.

She looked to be a serious person who would hate you if you even make one mistake in front of her. While Obito, she knew him to be sweet, somewhat serious, and nice to be around with man.

They never did liked each other. The first time she meet his mother, he had been nervous and uncomfortable of introducing her to his mother. She saw how much she was similar to her picture posture. "She's not Uchiha either, Obito," the first thing his mother said when they entered the office overlooking the city in the background.

"I know mom, but I really do love her—"

"I don't care. Get rid of her." His mother had ordered him. Then she stared deep into the pink hair girl's eyes and said, "Or I will again."

Sakura was shocked by all that. She never meet a mother who could be so cruel like that. After leaving the office, she had asked him what his mother had meant of 'either' and 'again.' It turned out she wasn't the only girl he dated, but she wasn't surprise by this. She was nineteen years old girl dating a thirty years old man. He had plenty of years to date other girls before her. But he had only date one before her.

She was a sweet girl, who supported his goals of being mayor of their town, but his mother did not approve of her. His mother wanted him to marry a pure-blood Uchiha girl and have children. But he wanted his girlfriend, Rin. So one night she had a car accident. She dead by drowning in her blood before help could arrive. Obito wouldn't say it loud, but he feared that his mother killed his girlfriend. However, there wasn't any prove to back him up.

So to protect her, Obito dumped her few weeks ago. It devastated her. He took his spare key that he given her, along with other gifts, and left with no goodbyes. She cried all alone in her room until her best friend, Ino, arrived to a dark house and the sound of crying. Ino helped her try to get over Obito. Together they ate ice cream and watched comedy shows to cheer her up. Sakura was glad to have her at that time of need.

Until a week later of finding out of her having a child develop inside her. She been shocked and scared of having a child so soon in her life. Even be fatherless.

Ino forced her afterwards to visit Obito to tell him of going to be a father. So here she was. Waiting for him to come home from a late night shift. She had called his office in the police station to hear him working late with his partner, Madara, so she figured of telling him at his house than over the phone. She had to tell him face-to-face.

Perking up at the sound of a car slowly down, she saw his car parking in front of his house. She stood up, her heart beating of going to see the sight of him. He opened his door and stepped out. But he didn't see her as he walked around. Sakura gasp and took few steps forward, her mouth opening ready to call his name out. Instead of going to his door he went to the passage side and opened the door. He leaned out his hand and pulled out a fair jet black hair woman from the car. Sakura stopped and went to hide behind a tree.

She took a peek and found him leading the woman to his door. He said something that caused the woman to start giggling. He planted a kiss on her cheek before he opened the front door. He allowed her to enter first.

Sakura slowly felt her heart dropping down to the floor at that sight. Her left eye getting moisten that a single tear slide down her cold cheek. _He moved on…_ She bitterly wondered if his mother was pleased on that. Of her son finding an Uchiha woman at last.

Taking a shaky breath she turned away and left the park. If Ino wanted to know what happen tonight, she would just say, 'I was too late. He moved on… so I should to.'

She would take his child and raise it no matter what. It would be hard, but she hoped her best friend will stay at her side and help her take care of the child. She then drifted into pondering how the child would look like. More like her or him?

Behind her, Obito opened his door and clicked a button to lock the doors to the car. His eyes than drifted to the lone bench at the park facing his house. It was bare. A bare bench like every night. He shut the door and went back to the living room where his sister was waiting for him over paperwork to report his mother.

* * *

Hello again! : D

I got this one-shot idea from a book I read a week ago that I actually liked the first chapter/prologue and just thought of Obito x Sakura for that. Since I got park setting and the chapter had few selections in the park I thought why not? ^^ Before that I was thinking of doing a supernatural, little action, and romance one-shot in the park setting. Oh well...

Also I hit 1,000 views for this! That's pretty amazing as this the only one of the three with that many views. Through I'm plenty sad of the reviews and favorites, so I'm just thinking that you guys like it, but don't feel like reviewing. (or just don't feel like signing in to do it) Not going to give up writing for this pairing. : )

Until next time...

~GreenFantasy64


End file.
